lyricsprofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello - Bad Things
Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated Nothing's that bad If it feels good So you come back Like I knew you would And we're both wild And the night's young And you're my drug Breathe you in 'til my face numb Drop it down to that bass drum I got what you dream 'bout Nails scratchin' my back tatt Eyes closed while you scream out And you keep me in with those hips While my teeth sink in those lips While your body's giving me life And you suffocate in my kiss Then you said I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated I can't explain it I love the pain And I love the way your breath Numbs me of novacaine And we are Always high Keep it strange Okay, yeah, I'm insane But you the same Let me paint the picture Couch by the kitchen Nothin' but your heels on Losin' our religion You're my pretty little vixen And I'm the voice inside your head That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say And you said I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated The way we love, is so unique And when we touch, I'm shivering And no one has to get it Just you and me 'Cause we're just living Between the sheets I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like, I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated Escritor(es): Camila Cabello, Richard Baker, Madison Love, Joe Khajadourian, Colson Baker, Alex Schwartz, Tony Scalzo